


Toward The Sun

by selinipainter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Kinda, flipside AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinipainter/pseuds/selinipainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the heroes are just as feared as the villains they fight, the lines become blurred. Monsters, they are all labelled. And monsters are threats.</p><p>But one thing remains to be seen. Who are the true monsters?</p><p>Based on <a href="http://stevxrcgers.tumblr.com/post/66268726083/lokeanrampant-krakensdottir-darkly-stark">this Tumblr post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toward The Sun

There’s an infinity in the spaces between the time he waits. The very air he gasped for, it burned the lungs it should have relieved. Hands twisted in the chains, he slumped against the wall. There will be no reprieve, not for some time. This was his own doing and by all means, it could become his own undoing. He does not have much time left to pull them out. But he must, he _must_. He cannot fail.

Not when the lives of so many burden his shoulders, not when everything he held important was at stake here.  The walls, dull and sharp edged taunt him. So barren, so empty and so very cold; he longed for colour. For the gold of Asgard glorious, the warmth of the hearths and the beautiful hues that made up the city. He wanted the comfort of his mother’s gardens, of magical Fensalir where he had spent many days by his mother’s side. Though, in the time after his brother was gone, he had very little time to spend with her. Jötunheimr declaring war had made things very difficult. Even with Father’s return from the Odinsleep, the Jötnar were yet to be reconciled. Perhaps in the time he had been gone, the relations were beginning to mend. When he had left, there was progress indicating the possibility.

Even so, those creatures were rather barbaric in manner. It would be a mighty task indeed, attempting reconciliation.

He wished for the dusty training grounds, ever the noise of clashing steel had been a background hum, a constant that he had taken for granted. Asgard was barred to him for now, though. And possibly, it would remain the same for all of time should he fail.

He blinked then, languidly. There was someone there. Outside these walls that caged him.

 

_You want to know what went wrong?_

 

Widow watched the prisoner. Level 4, highest priority and designated as a Prime Alpha. Fury was having a cow. Well, the Fury equivalent of what a normal person would have classified as hysteria. As far as they had known, there had been three Prime Alphas that existed. One was being held in deep stasis in a bunker, the location of which was highly classified. The other two had gone rogue. Together. S.H.I.E.L.D. still was trying to locate them.

Now, another Prime Alpha had turned up. Natasha could see why this was a problem. This particular Alpha was rather hard to contain. He had a rather different physiology, causing a poor response to stasis. At least in the words of the doctors. She smirked at that, if a lack of response was constituted as a poor response, she wondered what would be classified as a proper no response. Death, probably.

Only the chains looping his wrists held him in check. Stark had promised them, had sworn that it was the best suppression technology available. Alien physiology or not, it did the trick.

‘For now, at least.’

She observed him cautiously. If she was assigned to question him, she damn well had some homework to do before she began. A threat indeed, and definitely more perceptive than the other one. The other one, all brawn and bluster and terribly— golden. There simply was no other word for the way he dominated a room. Thor, he claimed his name to be. Coulson was as usual, not forthcoming in information about anything. All he ever would tell her was that he was getting some Norse mythology experts to work on it

Natasha knew he was telling the truth. She knew about the hammer in New Mexico, the altercation that happened when this Thor had tried to take the weapon. Thor and the hammer turning up nearly the same time, it was not a coincidence. In this line, there was to be no such thing as coincidence. And now, this newcomer. The one Thor had proclaimed to be his brother.

Said brother had yet to say a single word, not even to confirm Thor’s relation to him. All he ever did was well, nothing. Unless staring counted for something. Then, there was a lot of something going on. Even now.

Despite having 4 feet of one way frosted glass between them, despite the fact that it was simply impossible to even sense anything on the other side, the prisoner was staring straight back at her. He blinked, once, twice.

And then.

His lips curled, mamba like and she turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be composed of at least three parts. It could extend longer. More characters could be introduced, depending on where this baby runs away to. For now, the characters listed in the tags are the ones that should make an appearance eventually. 
> 
> Thank you to my friends for beta-ing this fic. And thank you readers!


End file.
